the son of storm
by Eras bel
Summary: Belril did not know what he was, whether he was a god or a man. despite being immortal and having dangerous skills, he was not violent, kind and gentle, that's what he was. even when he had to take care of ice creatures. he was destined to eliminate humans from his home, things changed when he fell in love with a stark, more precisely, Lyanna stark.
1. chapter 1

**NOTE/ got not belong me , i have my oc .**

t He knew he should not

The children of the forest created him to kill and destroy the humans, but ... he is not like that, they also created him to be a good boy, not a monster, how could he kill? He's not a killer. He saw the daughter of the forest create the first white walker, saw them kill people, innocent humans. He saw death and witnessed the violence so many times that he almost forgot that he was brought up for it.

His first day on earth, created by the magic of the forest, was born in a night of storm and fierce thunder, hence his name.

the son of the storm.

Human or god? Even the children of the forest did not know well.

They found the bright blue-eyed baby under a tree, while thunder touched the skies around the tree. He was only human, but with blue eyes so bright and strong that they seemed to reflect the light of the moon. At that time humans had not even touched their feet in their home, but he was not the son of an enemy human, he just appeared in the tree.

Created by kind daughters of the forest, he learned that all life is precious. realized one day that with 20 years human did not age, already asked several times why, but only had one answer. He was the son of the storm.

He had gifts, could handle the rays and fire in his favor, was immune to disease, poison, fire or lightning did not hurt him. The most fierce and brave animals liked him, they treated him with one of them. Gentle and kind, she saw no evil in her heart.

With the appearance of a human, short brown hair and fair skin, no beard, wearing a simple outfit magically made by a troll, and with a simple knife in his belt.

Belril the son of the storm.

A kind soul. But the men arrived and everything changed. He knew what would come next when he saw the men wreck the forest slowly. What was to come ... he could not stop it from happening. When a forest daughter captured a human, it made him worse. An ice monster. He tried to stop, he asked, begged him to stop and to look for another solution but it did not help. He saw with his bright eyes as the daughter of the forest plunged the stake into the man's heart. He bent to his knees when he finally realized it was late. Men will be extinct from this earth.

"The war has begun ..." he whispered in the wind. He looked at the storm in the sky that was to become. But they also knew that it would not be so easy, the beings they created were not good souls, he realized. Now he will have to be strong, what is coming ... he will be the one who wore the necklace, the necklace that will control the creatures born of the magic of the children of the forest

The cold winds danced around him preparing to be that will fight the war, he will try ...

On that day, Belril became the one who would lead the ice monsters, his leader was him now.

He had taken the reins.

 **NOTE / you like ? favorite , follow and review please**


	2. chapter 2

**NOTE** / GAME OF TRONES NOT BELONG ME , I HAVE MY OC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belril saw the ice creatures grow in number, he trusted them, and they in him, but even so they destroyed his people and the first men, few remained for what he knew.

He was one of the only survivors, but not because he fought or fled but because he was sleeping under a rock for 4,000 years.

because?

Because he cared more for the white hikers, though they were bred to be weapons, belril saw more than that, he sees sheep that need a shepherd who would not treat them as mere weapons, as creatures, as monsters.

Belril was considered a stranger, the children of the forest thought him crazy because he thought ice creatures deserved more than being weapons, that they deserved kindness and compassion.

He sees kindness in the white hikers, so the children thought that to protect him they should keep the guard until the time when peace reigned again, belril was special, he was considered a friend, a brother, part of the family of forest children , they considered him one of them.

The walkers saw the same as the children, but more than just a friend or brother, they saw him as a leader, as a father, although they should not have feelings, they did not know how or why, but they had feelings for belril, they considered him their father and leader.

Belril admits that he considered them a part of his family too, the hikers were raised by the forest children, and he promised to take care of them as part of his family after they abandoned them.

Belril fought alongside the forest sons in the struggle against the first men.

He was trapped in a sleep, for he woke up walkers and spent years with them, caring for them and treating them as equals, and then he woke up and saw the peace last for another 4,000 years.

The white hikers revolted with the children of the forest for having bandaged them for years.

Belril was afraid that day but was surprised that

They did not hurt him, they simply saw him and ignored him and they kept fighting, belril did not have the courage to kill one of them if he wanted, he loved them too much.

Instead he shouted in the midst of the massacre between the forest children, the humans and the hikers.

"Stop it now!" her scream was so powerful that even the trees trembled.

Everyone stopped, even the hikers.

His expressions were of surprise and confusion.

"This war ends today !!! There will be no more deaths !!!" Everyone was surprised by the sudden explosion.

"All of you !!! Drop your weapons now !!!" His command was powerful, the hikers even the king of the night dropped his sword in command of his master, but this was not what made the forest men and children obey, but the rays that danced around the belly's body with an assasin fury, clouds of storms appeared in the heavens, and the trees moved with their roots to stand beside belril.

He roared and the winds shook with tremendous force.

"I said to drop the weapons !!! Now !!!" His face was furious, he did not understand men, why war for peace ?! If they want peace then they have, dropping their weapons and stop warring! She thinks Belril is angry.

All one by one dropped their guns on the ground, afraid, but not a son of the forest who had forgotten behind belril, and stuck a magic dagger to make him sleep.

This time for the rest of his life, to learn that the ice creatures were monsters and not children.

The king of the night roared with rage when he saw his father being stabbed, thinking he was dead, ordered the massacre of all that day, but even with an army, the white hikers were defeated.

There were many humans as well as several children of the florest

And so it was the long night.

( gift )

Belril walked quietly through the snow-covered forest, he searched for the forest sons when he woke up but found none.

He felt angry, how could they do this to him? To trap you under a rock for years.

Belril still had the magic dagger that was stuck in his body so that it slept for years.

He does not know how he got out of that cursed sleep but he knows he wants an answer, and he had them, as soon as he touched his hand on a very old tree, he saw the events of the years that continued after his imprisonment, the tree was the last of the trees of those thousand years, he felt his power flow through her, which he kept alive while he slept, stop when he woke up he knew what at least happened to him and the place where he was imprisoned, he saw the son of the forest that stabbed him. He dropped a tear as the magic tree gave a last breath of life and died. And now it will go north.

Imagine your surprise when you saw a giant wall made of ice before you.

What wall is it?

He looked at the confused wall. He approached an entrance but stopped when he heard the opening click of the door lock and several humans came out laughing without realizing it until they turned to him and laughter stopped.

The men took their swords automatically.

"Who are you !?" they shouted with their weapons in hand.

Belril without showing fear or any expression he said.

"Gentlemen, there is no need for violence, I just need to know where I am"

The men looked at him in confusion, then looked at him again.

"You're kidding, are not you, boy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note/I was really thinking of giving up this fic, But recently I got a Pm mentioning that liked this fic, it gave me the courage to continue, Thank you simonbagal :)**

 **Thank you too sloksingh45 :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled friendly at the men in front of me.

They were alarmed and very cautious about the way they hold their weapons and look at me.

There were eight in total.

I can't blame them, I'm a complete stranger.

"Who are you?!" Shout one.

Another rolls his eyes at the man and looks at me with disgust. "It's obvious you're a savage, Kill." I got confused now, Savage?

Three of them nodded and one tried to attack me. I dodged his sword easily and stepped back. The other two looked at each other and roared as they launched to attack me.

I ducked back just in time for a sword to pass near my head. The other one attacked me but I jumped back with a somersault and eyed them innocently.

"I didn't come here for battles, please stop," I asked. They looked at me confused and looked at each other, then laughed and one spat on the floor.

"What did you expect to find here wild?" A mocking question "Are you not quite coming here , You should know that, Now, Die!" The man shouts and swung his sword back at me, This time I didn't dodge, Instead when he tried to hit me, I did something unusual and unexpected, I held the sharp part of the sword with one hand.

It was sharp but not strong enough to cut the skin of my hand.

Everyone was surprised by this and their eyes widened in surprise.

"How-" I cut him off by gripping the sword and splitting it in half. The man staggered back in surprise, gripping the hilt and half of the sword with his hand.

Everyone else was alarmed and took fighting positions watching me warily and some seemed to be afraid.

I tilted my head curiously. They are brave.

"I suggest you drop your guns and talk, I'm not a savage as you just called me. My name is Belril, the son of the storm." I speak. Somehow it made everyone even more alarmed.

For a moment everything went silent.

"He's a wizard! Kill now!" one of them screams.

Okay, enough for me.

I felt all the earth around me. Sparks of pure energy came from my body and the sounds of roots running and breaking the earth beneath the ground could be heard. in front of me, the men screamed, I felt my eyes sting a pure brilliant blue, the roots pushed the men and some caught some men soon to throw them against the great ice walls.

I didn't do it too hard, Just enough to push them away, I didn't want to kill them, But I think some will get some bruises or kinda serious injuries.

"Send men over there! Hurry!" I looked up from the wall where the voice came from, Another gift of mine, I can hear much better than any human.

The gate was raised and more men dressed in black came out, all armed and rushed forward.

Suddenly a white-haired man left, followed by a few more armed men. The white-haired man was not very old. He looked to be about 30 years old.

He passed among the men in front of me and looked at me.

"Master Aegon, Lord what-" One of the men next door spoke but soon fell silent when the man in question raised his hand to silence him.

The man named Aegon looked at Me curiously, another brown-haired man stepped forward and stood beside the Aegon man.

"Master Aegon, You shouldn't be here, This man is a savage, He-"

"What's your name and what are your intentions here, wizard?" Asks the man with a cautious look, but he also seemed curious to me.

"I am not a Wizard, And my name is Belril, son of the storm and guardian of the forests." I say .

The man widened his eyes "So the legends are real ... and after what I saw from the top of the walls, there's no doubt ... You're him." I look at him confused, does he know?

So what he says next makes me much more confused "The prophecy is coming true…"

 **N/** **it's short i know i'm still waiting for the ideas to come and i'm working on drafts of what might come next, if you have any ideas to help please communicate through pm, that helps a lot, i'll appreciate it in the next chapter. Comments are welcome :)**


End file.
